Blank Leaf
by travelin'life
Summary: Kaede Rukawa now live in California. He's training for the NBA when suddenly a cousin of him emerges from nowhere with a girl... who is that girl and what can Kaede say about her?


**Blank Leaf**

* * *

Humm.. Well, it's my second fic. This just came out from my mind, so hope you enjoy it.

booyah.'

* * *

'**_BOOG'_**

"Ouch.." Standing up from the floor, the ACE player then realized that he fell from his bed, again.

"Stupid Bed." He cursed under hi breath, half asleep. Letting out a soft yawn, he then opened his curtains. It was indeed a sunny Sunday morning and he did not have basketball practice. He wanted to start his morning exercise, but somehow, not knowing why, he felt lazy and tired.

'Basketball.'

The word came into his mind and he knew that it was not just a word for him. It's actually something that he can call happiness and life. It was something that he craved for, though deep inside him, he could sense that he's craving for something..more. He knew that he was happy with his life, but that feeling inside him was definitely bugging him.

'**_SIGH'_**

He went to his small kitchen and grabbed a bite to eat. While eating his delightful meal, Kaede Rukawa sat down in front of his laptop and checked his emails.

'_**SWEATDROP'**_

His inbox was always crowded with emails from his fans. 'RUKAWA I LOVE YOU!' 'RUKAWA MY LOVE' 'RUKAWA MARRY ME' 'OH RUKAWA WANNA DATE?' There was tons of it. He then checked all of the boxes beside the emails, but just when he was about to click the delete link, he saw an odd email.

"Kai Nioka." He read. Surprised to see that name in his inbox, he then clicked it and read its contents silently.

'Hey Rukawa! It's me! Your boyfriend.. kidding! HAHA! Don't worry, I wouldn't be surprised if you're gay, ya know. Well, I just wanted to say that I'm gonna visit y9our place next week. That alright? I guess so.. Heard that you got a nice house there in California that was provided by the government. Maybe I should play basketball too? Uh-oh. I'll be the star! Well, that's all. I'll be bringing my girl friend alright? You might like her! You need a love life! See yah.'

"…" Rukawa just stared at the monitor for minutes. He did not know what it'll be like to have his noisy cousin and his 'girlfriend' inside his house.

'How long?'

'Girlfriend?'

'But then like her?'

He thought with slight frustration.

'..love life.'

'Love life.' He pondered about this word ever since after reading his cousin's email. He was sitting on the sofa with the T.V. turned on. He suddenly felt blank, as blank as an empty dark room that needed light and he was definitely annoyed by the fact that he always felt that way. Staring at the T.V., a commercial came out showing the viewers a diamond ring that was on sale.

"Rings…" He said and with a confused sigh, he shut his eyes.

'_**DINGDONG'**_

'Huh?' Kaede Rukawa was surprised. He actually fell asleep after that diamond ring commercial. While, rubbing his left eye with his left hand, he opened the door.

Blink.

"Good afternoon. You're Kaede Rukawa, right?" There was silence. A girl about his age was in front of him. He didn't really know why, but he was dazed. He just stared at her as the wind blew towards them, a leaf dashing between them..

Blink.

"Ummm…" The girl was starting to get confused, while Kaede Rukawa stood stiff.

"Are you alright?" The girl was about to touch his arm when suddenly a guy came.

"Hoy Kaede! How's it going?"

"What's the matter, Kaede? You look surprised. Stunned by my sexy face? ha ha."

Blink.

Frown.

"What's the matter, aren't you going to let us in?"

"…" Kaede Rukawa stepped aside to give way for the two visitors.

"So how's everything Kaede? By the way, this is Aya Kimiyaka." Kaede Rukawa managed to look at the girl that was just introduced to him. He stared at her again for a good while. She has a short wavy, black hair. Her body was of a perfect shape and the complexity or her skin was attracting. Her smile was admirable and the simple T-shirt and pants that she wore suits her well.

"Nice meeting you, Kaede Rukawa." She greeted cheerfully, extending her hand.

"Aa.. same." Kaede Rukawa did the same and they shook hands before looking back at his cousin.. Kai Nioka. He actullay looked handsome. Many girls like him and he had more fans than Kaede Rukawa. He's outgoing and really friendly. He looks like a playboy when he acts, but his sweetness would make any girl fall for him. He's indded an opposite of Kaede Rukawa.

"Next week.. eh?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Oh he finally spoke to me. Ha ha. See, Aya?" Nioka winked at her.

"Hmmm… I actually figured out myself." She chuckled.

Raised Eyebrow.

"Oh yes. Actually, I really wanted to stay with you, ya know. Then, our meeting plan was moved this week here in California, so I'll be having my meetings. I'll be very busy this week, but I think you don't mind me and my friend staying here, right?"

"Un…" He replied before looking at the girl who has been staring at him. She smiled at him warmly.

"Rukawa?"

"Uh.."

"Wake up now…"

"Huh?"

"I cooked dinner already and I guess you don't mind that I cooked our dinner."

"I don't." He opened his eyes and saw Aya in front of him. Their faces were just inces apart.

"Well, Well. You fell asleep while the three of us were talking, actually I think the three of us did. Nioka's out now, he was called for an urgent meeting so he can't have dinner with us. So, come on. I'm starving and I guess you are too." She winked at him while tapping here fingers on his cheek. Kaede Rukawa just stared at the girl who's heading to the kitchen. He has never tried being with a non fan girl inside his house and he actually felt comfortable, with a little confusion. He didn't know what he was thinking about.

'What am I thinking… She's Nioka's girlfriend.'

He went to the dining table and saw that the table was neatly prepared. Aya was still getting some rice so he sat down and waited for her. He suddenly recalled the things that were on his mind just a while ago. The warm smile, the soft fingers that touched his skin, the kindness and humility that she shows him, the fact that she was his cousin's girlfriend…

"Heck," He accidentally said that aloud.

"Rukawa? What is it?" She sat down on the chair across Rukawa's with two bowls of rice on her hand.

"None. Sorry."

"Hmmm… Are you sure? You look frustrated." He answered her with a nod.

'I was just surprised…'

"Well, shall we eat?" She then grabbed a meat with her fork.

'I never thought about these stuff before…'

"Oh it's yummy!" Grabbing another slice, she noticed Rukawa's blank face, again.

'Curse my thoughts…'

"I see, Nioka's really right. You always have that blank face…" Rukawa looked at her.

'I just met her…'

"…and he's right about you being silent, really silent."

'…and she's giving me a hard time…'

"A great basketball player too…"

'…Why am I thinking too much?' He shook his head.

"Are you sure you're alright? You look really uncomfortable or is it the food? I tried my best to cook this… I thought-"

"It's great." She was cute by Rukawa's cold voice. She was surprised.

"Oh alright…" She said, still managing to smile. They ate silently, both of them thinking about certain things.

"You know, Rukawa… I've never seen someone like you. I mean you're one of a kind. I never saw a guy who acts like you. You're very silent, but you have a lot of things inside your mind… I can say that. You always look blank, but I think you knew that all along. For me, I like that characteristic… including the fact that you're an ACE player and you're cute too." She told him before swallowing another slice of meat.

Blink.

* * *

There... I hope you enjoyed it, somehow. Review please.

Thank you very much.

travelin'life my pen name before was fumoffu0135


End file.
